Travel Guide to Yarphei
Yarphei is a long strip of land in Southeast Asia along the Gulf of Thailand. It shares borders with Vietnam, Cambodia, Thailand, Myanmar, and Malaysia, with territory close to Indonesia. It has control of the Mấu Yin Islands and several other territories around the world (although this article does not cover these territories). As a major military and economic power, Yarphei has sometimes been excluded as a travel destination due to the totalitarian conditions. However, the country is extremely safe and holds many hidden gems. National Tourism Bureau Currently the only tours offered in Yarphei belong to corporations. They are directly controlled by the government, and were sold to corporations in order to let loose on government control of the economy. There are 205 different touring options, and they may be combined if the tourist visa lasts long enough. Tours are accompanied by VLA minders, and are usually given by them. Tourism is highly popular in Yarphei, and thus tours may grow very large. The easiest way to avoid this is to book multiple short provincial tours rather than only stopping at the major places. Sights by Region In the heart of Southeast Asia, the country possesses a unique feel of both totalitarian oppression and an inner peace. The Yarphese government has worked to give each province or department a unique identity and a memorable tourist attraction. Among the most famous locations are the peaceful beaches of Ko Samui, the bustling multi-ethnic island of Singapore, the beautiful city of Saigon, and the historic city of Bangkok. Province 1: Saigon Yarphei's second most populated province contains the bustling city of Saigon (Vietnamese: Sàı Gòng pronounced SIGH GONG), former capital of South Vietnam, captured by the North Vietnamese and renamed Ho Chi Minh City after the communist leader of that country. It was invaded by the Vietnamese Liberation Army in 1994, and its name was reverted to Saigon. It was the capital of Saigon until 2007, and continues to be an important center of Yarphese rule. The city is famous for its broad streets of the city's core and the nearby Yarphese quarter, constructed in 1997, containing modern buildings. Backpacking travelers most often frequent the "Western Quarter" on Phàm Ngũ Lão street. The arts are presented through various theatres and cinemas, with Saigon's cinemas composing a large part of the economy of Yarphei in that industry. The Saigon Zoo and Botanical Gardens are always a stop for tourists. Ben Thanh Marketplace, the Reunification Palace, and the Museum of Vietnamese and Yarphese History are also musts for those traveling in Province 1. The main language is Vietnamese with a distinctive Saigon accent, but many Yarphese living there will understand English as well. Province 2: Myto Myto (pronounced MEE TOE) was founded in the 1680s by Chinese refugees fleeing Taiwan when the general of the Qing Dynasty Shi Lang defeated the remnants of Southern Ming Dynasty in 1683. The area, at the time, was once part of the Khmer kingdom and it was annexed to Vietnam in the 18th century. Due to its proximity to Saigon, Myto was the traditional gateway to the Mekong Delta. In 1860s, Myto, along with Saigon, was a major strategic city during the French colonial campaign towards Vietnam. The city has been popular due to its beautiful scenery. Many choose to visit Yin Trang pagoda. However, the most common reason to visit My To is to take a scenic trip on the Mekong River in a boat. Other musts are to sample the local cuisine at local restaurants. The city will be in demand when it holds Miss World in 2011 and 2012. The principal language is Vietnamese. Province 3: Yitan The province is popular for anyone who wants to get out of the mainstream. The capital is Yitan (pronounced YEE TAN in the local dialect), famous for its museums and good quality hotels, hard to find in the area. The province is densely populated, providing authentic cuisine and outdoor experiences. Vietnamese is the principal language. Province 4: Cangto Cangto (pronounced KUNG TUH) is the capital of Province 4, an inland province. There are several hidden gems in this generally overlooked province such as Chaudoc (CHOU DOOK), the location of Phuocdien Temple (FOOK DEE-un). Sam Mountain is also an unknown splendor near the border of Province 6. Longxuyen (LONG SWEE-un) is another famous city next to Cangto, with cultural centers and museums. Longxuyen has been developed intensively by the Yarphese government. The main language here is Vietnamese, but Khmer and Cham are also very common languages. Province 5: Camau Camau (KAH MOW) is a large province containing the Camau Peninsula and the city of Camau. The city has several attractions that draw domestic and international tourists. These include several wild bird parks, the southernmost point in Vietnam, and a number of Khmer pagodas. Near Camau is the Umin (OO MEEN) area with its famous mangrove forest and swamp cuisine: fish hot pots, Vietnamese, Chinese, and Khmer cuisine. Ca Mau also has several 1- to 3-star hotel restaurants. The city has faced rapid development and is expected to be Yarphei's next metropolis. Ratya (RAHT YAH) is another famous city for its fishing industry and beautiful port and beaches. The main languages are Vietnamese in the East and Khmer in the west, with English being common in Camau. Province 6: Dongnai The city of Yungtau, the capital, is located close to Saigon. Its close location to Saigon and its beauty and fresh air makes it a very popular destination for weekends. The small town has many resorts and sites such as the Yungtau Lighthouse and the Tangtam Temple are interesting sights to visit. It is additionally possibly to immerse in Vietnamese culture, as the city is less Yarphese-influenced than many nearby areas. Province 7: Baoloc Dalac, principal city of the province, was originally the playground of the French who built villas in the clear mountain air to escape the heat and humidity of the coast and of Saigon. Dalac looks like a cross between Vietnam and the French Alps. Many of its hotels and houses are built in a European/ French style. The city spreads across a series of pine-covered hills, with a small lake in the center and surrounded by a man made lake and higher peaks. Dalat is very much a niche tourism town, open to some of the more adventurous travellers. Most visitors to the area are Vietnamese from the south wishing to escape the bustle of Yarphese cities. Province 8: Taynin Taynin is notable for being the birthplace of the Cao Dai religion. A temple there offers masses at 6:00, 12:00, 18:00, and 0:00. Here one can experience the beauty of the Xtieng people, who inhabit the area, and other ethnic minorities living in Yarphei. Otherwise, the main appeal to the province is backpackers. The main language is Vietnamese. Province 9: Nhatrang Nhatrang is Vietnamese Yarphei's most famous seaside resort-town. It is lively and urban, and is also the scuba diving center of Vietnamese Yarphei. Sights in the city include the Longsong Pagoda, Po Nagar Cham Towers, Vinpearl Island, and the Tapba Mud bath. The Nhatrang Pasteur Institutes are also of interest, as a fusion of European, Vietnamese, and Yarphese architecture. In addition, it is steadily gaining interests from backpackers due to natural beauty. The main language is Vietnamese. Province 10: Kampot Like many of the Khmer provinces of Yarphei, this province is popular among adventurers who want to experience the wilderness in the province. The Damrei Mountains are popular for backpackers, sightseers, and hikers, offering panoramic views. For others, the beaches and city on the coast are unspoiled. Resorts along the coast are popular among beachcombers, while the historic city offers an immersion into Khmer culture. The little island of Koh Tonsay can be visited from Kampot town by boat. Visitors can enjoy long stretches of golden sand and tasty local crab curry. There are many charming hotels as well. Province 11: Kampong Chhnang This landlocked province is especially popular among those who want to rough it in the rainforests of the area. Other than that, tourism is mostly ecotourism or a mingle with the natives who have inhabited the land for hundreds of years in any small town. Kampong Chhnang, the capital, is famous for its pottery and small town feel. While Yarphei has developed it, it remains an unspoiled Mekong River city. The principal language is Khmer. There are many relaxing beaches on Tonle Sap Lake. Province 12: Koh Kong Koh Kong has a long undeveloped coastline and a mountainous, forested and largely inaccessible interior which embraces part of the Cardamom Mountains and a section of Kirirom National Park. Its tourist attractions include waterfalls, while an Export Processing Zone and new port facilities are being developed for trade. Yarphei has developed Koh Kong Island as a national park and a tourist attraction. Koh Kong Island, largely forested, is the main gateway to the Khmer areas. The principal language of the province is Khmer. Province 13: Pursat Another mountainous province of rainforest, Province 9 is famous for being the only province in which gambling is allowed. It has attracted millions of tourists who come to gamble. Many of the casinos are located high in the mountains, and double as hotels, many of which have many commodities. The beautiful Krathong City is located on the shores of Tonle Lake. Most of the buildings, however, are built over the lake on floating platforms. It offers many charming hotels on its mile-long pier, near the charming canal. The city core includes hundreds of buisness buildings, making the city a depot for trade on the Mekong with Myanmar, Laos, Cambodia, and Thailand. Province 14: Battambang Known as the Rice Bowl of the Khmer areas, Battambangians enjoy a productive economy within villages and towns as well as the capital town of Battambang. Famous attractions are the temples of Wat Ek Phnom and Wat Banan, and recreational lake and dam Kam Pouy. The city of Battambang is very beautiful, notable for both Cambodian and French colonial agriculture. In 2008, an organization known as Friends of Battambang formed a program in which tourists can stay in small villages and blend seamlessly with the natives. This has proven very popular, especially among those planning to backpack in the area. Province 11: Rayong Among the sights of the province are the Shrine of King Taksin the Great and Wat Pa Pradu. There are hundreds of less mainstream temples as well. Many travellers to this province choose to stay in or around the main capital Rayong. Rayong has a few government-built hotels ranging from small inns to expensive resorts. The fish market has been a main attraction in recent years, and the city is known for being the centre of the production of fish sauce in Yarphei. Expect to know Thai if visiting this province, or Khmer if visiting the eastern parts. In Khmer parts of the province are undervisited backpacking trails through the Cardamom Mountains. Province 12: Pattaya Pattaya is among the most visited cities in Thai Yarphei. It contains many sights such as Buddha Hill (Khao Phra Tam Nak) which offers panoramic views of the city. However, among the most famous of its attractions are its beaches. Offshore islands include the "Near Islands", Ko Larn (main island), Ko Sak and Ko Krok located 7 km from the western shores of Pattaya Ko Larn, or "Coral Island", Mu Ko Phai, the "Far Islands", Ko Phai (main island), Ko Man Wichai, Ko Hu Chang and Ko Klung Badan, located offshore further west of the "Near Islands", and Ko Rin, located offshore to the southwest, south of Mu Ko Phai. Some of the islands in the group are accessible by speedboat in less than 15 minutes and by ferry taking about 45 minutes. Hundreds of popular resorts dot the area. Languages spoken are Thai with some Vietnamese communities. Provinces 13 and 14: Krung Thep (Bangkok) Bangkok (sometimes preferred as Krung Thep) is so large a city that its urban area is split between a province and a department. Bangkok is among the most visited cities in the world, and thus has a cosmopolitan nature. There are many shopping centres there. There are several shopping centres such as Sukhumvit Road. It is an open air market where it is possible to bargain in the open air. The Grand Palace, the former residence of the royal government of Thailand, is Bangkok's most popular attraction. The city is a far cry from what it was under Thailand. Traffic is still common, but is less widespread. The buildings have been rebuilt, giving the area a touristy feeling. Although the main language is Thai, English and Vietnamese are also widespread. Province 15: Ratchaburi Ratchaburi means, "The land of the king." The province is full of cultural heritage, beautiful places, and historical sites. The east part of the province contains the flat river plains of the Mae Klong river, crisscrossed by many khlongs. The most famous tourist spot in this area are the floating markets of Damnoen Saduak. The west of the province is more mountainous, and includes the Tanawsri mountain range. As the mountains are made mostly of limestone, there are several caves containing stalactites. Some caves are inhabited by large colonies of bats, and it is an impressive sight when they swarm out in the evening to feed. Other caves like the Khao Bin are accessible for visitors. The main river of the west part is the Phachi River. Wat Phra Si Ratana Mahathat, ancient temple, is the most famous attraction. Bo Khloung Hot Stream gives one a chance to unwind. To the west are mountains inhabited by the Karen people, which are enjoyable for adventurous travel. Thai and Karen are the main languages. Province 16: Prachuap Prachuap is famous for its quiet nature and that it contains many beaches and resorts. It contains the thinnest part of Yarphei, at only about a mile wide. The area is sparsely populated with dense jungle popular for ecotourism. One can ride the Pran River for an enchanting experience. Hua Hin is a famous resort beach located in the province. In the city is a lively town on the sea. There is a Buddhist temple known as the Monkey Temple filled with monkeys. Province 17: Ranong Ranong is a large province that spans from the Gulf of Thailand to the Andaman Sea. The beaches on each coast present stark contrast to each other. The two principal cities are Chumphon and Ngay Truoc (GUY CHOOK) Port. Chumphon provides an authentic Thai town experience, while Ngay Truoc is far more cosmopolitan and bustling. A unique experience is bargaining in one of Ngay Truoc many YAKs, floating markets. In addition, museums and parks are very prevalent, and one can get an up close look at Yarphei's trading system through one of many guided tours. For a more calming experience, Ranong area's many national parks with waterfalls and forest give a view behind the scenes of Yarphei's bustling prosperity. Province 18: Surat Thani The province of Surat Thani offers many spectacular sights. On the Andaman Sea coast, there is much beautiful scenery on Islands on the coast. The most famous attraction is Phang Nga Bay (Ao Phang Nga) which contains several islands such as Ko Tapu (James Bond Island). Phang Nga is known for its many hotels and historical buildings, but more so for its beautiful scenery. Nearby Surat Thani has fewer tourist attractions, and is known as a transfer point for nearby Mu Ko Ang National Park and Than Sadet Beach. It is also a drop-off point for the island of Ko Samui. In Province 18, there begin to be hints of Malay and Indonesian culture as you continue to head south. Province 19: Trang Chup Long Province This province is most famous for its three areas: Krabi, Nakhon Si Thammarat, and the island of Ko Samui. Krabi is famous for its beaches and resorts, picturesque islands, and national parks. Phi Phi is among the most famous attraction on the Andaman Coast for its beaches and hotels which detach you entirely from the world. It is even possible to reserve a small islet for a day. There is a charming ferry between Ko Phi Phi and Krabi town, featuring traditional Muslim and Thai entertainment. Nakhon Si Thammarat is one of the oldest cities on the Malay Peninsula. There are many treasures from old times such as Wat Phra Mahathat Woromaha Vihan, the most important temple. The Nakhon Si Thammarat Museum gives insight into the past, and is the largest museum in the Southern Thai Areas of Yarphei. Ko Samui Ko Samui is one of the largest islands in Yarphei and the location of the capital city Tranh Chup-yar City. It was formerly one of the most visited attractions in Yarphei before restrictions were placed to protect the capital city. Nevertheless, it offers some of the most pristine beaches, scenic wildlife, and lively towns in the Southern Thai Areas. It is relatively dry most of the year, and hosts a monthly Fullmoon Party, a chance to familiarize with Yarphese music, food, and culture. It is difficult to enter Tranh Chup-yar City, but the splendour has never ceased to amaze comers. The lack of streets often surprises people, and the wide boulevards dwarf its inhabitants. The Quầy Ðưa multipurpose building offers some of the best shopping in Yarphei, while the Yarphese Palace rivals the Grand Palace in Bangkok. Only a few kilometres away, sand beaches and resorts allow people to relax and unwind. Province 20: Phattalung The province has fewer sights than most provinces. The main attraction is Mu Ko Phetra, a series of cliffside hotels and a town located in a national park. The scenery is unrivalled. However, many chose to take day trips here and hike the many trails that sprawl lazily in the hot sun. Ok Thalu Mountain is a symbol of the province, an oddly shaped mountain that has daily climbs to the top. On the coast of the Gulf of Thailand, sand beaches beckon tourists from all over the world. Province 21: Songkhla Songkhla is a historic province on the Malay Peninsula, where Muslim, South Asian, and East Asian cultures meet. In addition to Thai-style monuments, there are many Chinese-style relics such as the National Museum of Songkhla or Songkhla's city pillar. Near Songkhla is the much newer city of Hat Yai, which is more famous for its markets. Recently travellers have opted not to travel to Hat Yai due to the unstable climate since the Southern Ideology Crisis. Some beaches on Songkhla Lake, Andaman Sea, and the Gulf of Thailand have made boating, swimming, and beachgoing popular. If you are traveling here, be sure to learn some Malay, as it may be useful in some cases rather than Thai, especially if travelling in the west of the province. Province 22: Narathiwat The province marks the southern extent of Thai influence in Yarphei. It is a mostly Islamic province, with similar culture to Province 23. There are few tourist attractions except along the beaches. Quiet fishing towns and scenery on Tai Chi Cape attract tourists for day trips. Many formerly closed mosques around Pattani also make for interesting attractions. Malay is the chief language. Province 23: Kelantan Kelantan is the northernmost Yarphese province formerly owned by Malaysia. It is a very agricultural province with some of the most ancient aboriginal archeological sites in Malay Yarphei. Inland, there are small farming towns with inns to give a good idea of Malay rural lifestyle in the province. Along the beaches south of Khota Baharu and offshore islands are resorts which attract tens of thousands of tourists every year. The city of Khota Baharu has increased in importance under Yarphese rule. Pasar Siti Khadijah is a major shopping centre in the area. There are also many modern city buildings. Khota Baharu is known for being a transportation centre for boat trips around Yarphei, and diving near WWII wrecks. Province 24: Terengganu Terengganu did not receive many Indian or Chinese migrants, and therefore Malay cultural influences predominate. Traditional pursuits such as kite-flying contests, top-spinning contests, and traditional arts & crafts, such as batik and songket are still very much alive. The people of Terengganu have always had a reputation for being socially conservative and devout Muslims. Colours of textiles surround the walkway of Pasar Besar Kedai Payang, a center of cultural shopping in Terengganu. The major tourist attractions in the state include: Kuala Terengganu, the capital; Tasik Kenyir, a large artificial lake; Sekayu Waterfalls; Kuala Ibai Lagoons; Batu Burok Beach, Kemasik Beach, Rantau Abang, Marang, Chukai town and several offshore islands such as Pulau Redang, Pulau Lang Tengah, and Pulau Kapas, and the Pulau Perhentian, which attract beachgoers and snorkelers because of their picture perfect beaches. Many travelers find the relatively rural and tranquil atmosphere in the state conducive to a relaxing holiday. Province 25: Kuantan It is recommended that tourists do not visit Province 25 due to Kuantan being bombed by the Allied States of America in 2010. Reconstruction is expected to be finished by June 2011. Charities are always welcomed in that area. Further inland, rural farmers have redirected their produce to other ports such as Johor Baharu and Kuala Terengganu. Despite this, Pulau Tioman off the coast remains a popular tourist attraction. Province 26: Johor Johor is among the more developed provinces in Yarphei, with a Malay majority. Its main sights are located in its many national parks and nature preserves such as Kota Tinggi Waterfalls. Some historic buildings include Tanjung Piai and others within towns such as Danga Bay and Muar. The Mauloseum Makam Sultan Mahmud Mangkat Dijulang is also a notable attraction. Johor Bahru, the capital city, is famous for its Islamic-style buildings fused with a large Chinese population. Off the coast of Johor Bahru is a floating YAK, set up in the form of a mall, with luxury items to be sold. Province 27: Singapore Singapore is one of the most visited cities in the world due to it being a developed province, English being the predominant language, and cleanliness. It is almost entirely urban, with several shopping malls such as Marina Bay. Sentosa Island is a popular highly visited resort off the southern coast with amusement parks such as Underwater World. The Singapore Zoo is one of the best in Yarphei, featuring Night Safaris to explore tropical animals from around the world. Singapore's botanical gardens are also very large. Boat and Clark Quay's offer nightlife as well. In 2005 the urban redevelopment authority announced that it would begin to transform Singapore into an entirely lit up city. This should be completed around January 2011. Understand History Yarphei has a relatively short history. Depending on what part of Yarphei you are visiting, you may be treading on any of five countries that used to form Yarphei. In 1994, the Vietnamese Liberation Army invaded Saigon in hopes of creating an independent nation. After success, it proceeded to expand its territory to what is Yarphei today. Yarphei pays large amounts of money to keep up a large and advanced army, but it is highly war-torn. Major conflicts have taken place on the Thai border, areas near Kampot, and in the Malay areas of Yarphei. In addition, Yarphei has participated in a multitude of foreign wars since early 2010. Beginning in 1999, Yarphei switched its policies to what they are now: a generally totalitarian government with almost no economic restrictions. The government has been referred to as fascist due to strict government policies dominated by Trang Chup Long. However, as long as the current political situation thrives, tourism will be extremely safe. Geography and Climate Yarphei in its entirety can be seen as the "bowl" created by the Gulf of Thailand. It is mostly flatlands, with hills located in the Khmer Areas, Malay Areas, and Northern Isthmus on the border with Myanmar. The climate is mostly tropical, at moderately high temperatures and high humidity. Culture Yarphese culture has homogenized significantly under Yarphese rule, but nevertheless holds major distinctions. The languages of Yarphei have not been unified under the official language Yarphese. All Yarphese are, by law, Buddhists, contributing to the rich culture of the area. Despite being of many different backgrounds, the spirit of the Yarphese people has only slight variations by region. Time Yarphei, as a member of the Asian Free Trade Agreement, uses UTC+8:30 as the standard time zone. There is no time variation within the country, making travel easier. Get In All ways to get into Yarphei are controlled by the government. However, they are owned by corporations. By sea, it is possibly to enter by sea from cruises through Poland, Myanmar, the East Asian Federation, Southeast Asia, or a Yarphese Free City. Popular ports through with to land are Bangkok, Kelantan, Singapore, Saigon, and Ngay Truoc Port. There are also ways to get into Yarphei by plane. The several airlines go through airports at Saigon, Singapore, and Bangkok. Yarphese National Aviation and Singapore Airlines are the main national carriers. Get Around In Yarphese cities, there are several ways to get around. Many cities have canal systems which feature Venetian-style excursions. Cars can be rented from various car rental companies in Yarphei. However, car lanes are often crammed. When in a Yarphese city, the most effective way to get around is by scooter. Scooters can be rented in various locations in large Yarphese cities and can accomodate up to three passengers (although it is necessary to have a license). Food and Drink The principal cuisine of Yarphei is dominated by the Vietnamese flavors of food such as pho (pronounced FUH—noodles in meat broth), can (pronounced CAN—clear broth with vegetables and sometimes meat), and stir-fry. Towards the south, Chinese and Malay dishes are common. Thai cuisine is very famous for its use of honey and spices to produce popular foods such as Pad Thai, curry, and Kaeng Lueng, fused with Vietnamese cuisine. In all, Yarphese food is dominated by the staple crops of rice and basil. Drinks are varied throughout Yarphei, and often feature coconut milk. Sleep Hotels in Yarphei are known for their hospitality. Even in poor conditions, hotels can be luxurious. Several domestic and foreign hotel companies (mostly of EAF or Yarphese origin) dominate the industry. Smaller hotels offer cheaper fares, and predominate in smaller towns. Laws to be Aware of *VLA members are your friends. Running from one may cause legal difficulties. *It is legal to practice one's own religion in Yarphei if it is not Buddhism, but only in VLA-controlled facilities. *All crimes receive double punishment if done by foreigners. *Alcohol age is 16. *Bringing guns for any purpose is illegal. You are allowed to rent them in approved hunting reserves, which are very few. *Gambling is only legal in Province 9, outside Pursat and Krathong City. *Be ready to face Buddhist texts if accused of a crime. Respect Respect is an important part of Yarphese culture. There are several types of respect. The most important include respect towards Buddhist clergy and VLA members. Showing conspicious contempt can lead to legal difficulties. The correct way to greet a member of the Vietnamese Liberation Army in uniform is with a solemn bow from the hip upward, while the hands remain at the sides or with palms pressed together in a wai, although this is mostly in the Thai areas. For Buddhist monks or those of higher order, the same feature is used. Respect for elders is also expected, and bowing is the proper greeting. For those of equal or lower status, the proper greeting is verbal without a gesture, and may include a western-style handshake. Cheek-kissing is considered disrespectful, although some families of Latin American origin still use it. It is necessary to show respect for all icons of the VLA and Buddhism at all times. Misuse of such icons may merit immediate deportation. Category:Yarphei Category:Travel Guides Category:Travel